Memories Written In Cold Blood
by AnnelieseandDanni
Summary: Time. Too much time has passed. Asami Dangerfield witnessed her own mother killed and by hearsay, it was by the Legendary Vash the Stampede. She vowed to hunt down the Humaniod Typhoon and make him pay for his sins. As she hunts for him and then finds him, she learns the real Vash and now she is torn between what she thought and her heart. What will she do: kill or be killed?
1. Introduction

_Hey Trigun Lovers!_

_So after watching the complete series of Trigun, I decided to create my very own Trigun fanfic! This will be my first time writing in this type of style so, please bare with me as the story unfolds._

This fanfic will be a bit different since I'm adding my own original character into the mix to give it more drama. So the POV's will be bouncing back and forth between Vash and my character, Asami Dangerfield. Below is a little about Asami.

Asami Dangerfield has been through hell and back. First her father walks out on her and her mother, and then with pointless bloodshed, she lost her mother along with her entire village. Alone, she wandered from her home and comes across a man that taught her the ways to protect herself. She vows to hunt down the man that killed her mother and take his life without a second thought. As the story goes, she learns that the man that took her mother's life is the one and only Vash the Stampede. Filled with anger, she partners up with other women, three to be exact, to find and kill the legendary Stampede.

_This story contains: humour, romance, betrayal, violence, drama, and slight dark themes. _

_All of the characters from Trigun are in this story; however, I haven't read the manga yet, so I will base it off of the anime, ONLY._

_I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had when I wrote it. Please leave reviews, and if it sucks, let me know, that way I can improve the upcoming chapters.  
_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Trigun. I only claim the ideas for my original characters, Asami and any of the other women in the story. _

_~Becca _


	2. Chapter 1: Devil of A Man

_Today was the day._

_Twelve years ago today, Asami Dangerfield lost everything that she ever loved in a blink of an eye. With each passing day, the bitterness and hatred of the man that took her happy life away from her burned deep inside her. With the celebration of her twenty-fifth birthday that night, she pledged to hunt him down and unleashed every ounce of pain that she had witnessed until he pleaded for his very life. However this time, she wouldn't be the one suffering. It will be that damn Vash the Stampede._

Two Days Later

"Damn it!" Asami yelled, pounding her fist against the wooden table. "It's already been two damn days and we haven't heard anything about that devil of a man."  
"Asami, you have to have patience. It's not like we're going to run into him within the first two days. This is the legendary gunman after all." Bree said, shaking her head before glancing over her shoulder at the door.  
Asami shot her friend a cold stare, warning her to shut her mouth. She knew the obvious, but she could hope. For a good portion of her life, she was driven by her hatred of the man that called himself Vash, but two years ago, her rage was calmed by the advice of three women. Amanda, the eldest, managed to keep the positive attitude going no matter the situation. Natalie, the youngest, had the best shot she had ever seen for a nineteen year old. And then there was Bree, who became her best friend out of all of this. Together, the women pledged to take out the humanoid typhoon to lay their past to rest. Each one had their own reason, but Asami's was more personal than any of them.

Getting to her feet, Asami closed her eyes as she walked out of the small house and into the deserted streets of the town. It was pointless waiting for Amanda or Natalie to return with hearsay, so instead of sitting in silence thinking about her past, Asami headed out. Continuing to walk, she opened her eyes, drawing in a deep breath and then exhaling it out slowly as she closed her line of vision on the saloon. With a heavy sigh, she entered the ragged building and quickly glanced around the room to see it full of drunken men. Making her way up to the bar, she took a seat and ordered the cheapest liquor, eavesdropping on the conversations around her. It surprised her that men tend to gossip just as much, if not more, than women when it comes to catastrophes. When the bartender returned with her drink, she took a few sips, overhearing about the possible location that Vash might be. The corners of her mouth quirked upward as she downed the rest of her drink and then slammed the glass down on the bar top. With the wipe of her mouth with the back of her hand, she jumped off of the barstool and headed home.

"I have some information." Asami said, her eyes going from each of the three females sitting across from her at the table. "I heard that Vash is in Felnarl. I don't know how true this information is, but it's better than sitting here on our asses waiting for a definite answer."  
"Then I suggest we head for Felnarl first thing in the morning." Amanda replied as she ran her long fingers through her red strands of hair.  
Asami shook her head, "No. We have to leave tonight. If we are going to catch up, we have to leave within a few minutes."  
"Fine, but what's going to be our story? We can't just go up to every man and ask, 'are you Vash the Stampede? If so, are you ready to die?' They'll think we're crazy." Bree huffed, her fingers drumming against the table. For the next few moments, it remained quiet between the four women, until Asami pushed her chair out from underneath her and her palms slammed down on the table. "I got it. It's a long shot, but what if we were women looking to be _hired_."  
Amanda dropped her hand from her hair and furrowed her brows together, "You have to be kidding me! There's no way in hell I'm pretending to be a hooker!"  
"Not a hooker…but a woman that plans to be hired for more important services." Asami continued.  
"Still sounds like a hooker to me" Bree murmured. "But…you do have a point, Asami. It's the best way to actually talk to the men. Well, we have our plan, so how about we pack and get the hell out of here."

The next day, the ladies find themselves standing at the entrance of Felnarl; however, there was one thing that was off: the fact that it was halfway destroyed. Buildings in ruins which resulted in Asami's rumored hearsay, that Vash the Stampede had been there. It was impossible for him not to be. No man, no being could ever destroy a city to this degree except for the humanoid typhoon. Passing a reassuring glance to her comrades, she took a step forward, eyes searching for the sheriff's office. If she wanted to find out information, the sheriff would be the one that would know. Smoothing her palms down the length of her thighs, she took a few more steps before tapping on the door. As she continued to knock, she couldn't help but think what the point was since the entire building except for the door was collapsed. When she heard a deep male's voice telling her to enter, she turned the knob and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sheriff, but I was wondering what happened here?" Asami said in the softest voice possible. She had to play the part of a sensitive woman searching for a man's bed. From that thought, she wrinkled her nose. "I'll get to the point, sir. I heard that Vash the Stampede did this. Is that true?"  
With a sharp nod, the sheriff straightens his posture in his chair, allowing his hands to settle into his lap. "I'm afraid so, little lady. He's out that way." The man said, getting to his feet, with his finger pointing in the southward direction. Narrowing her eyes, Asami tilted her head and turned to leave. "Ms., you're not thinking about searching for him, are you?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and cocked a grin, "No sir. I'm not that type of girl."

Leaving the sheriff to pondering her reason in asking, she gave a nod to her friends, giving them the signal that it was him. "Okay, apparently it is him. So, Bree and I will go and check; and Amanda, you and Natalie stay here and see what you can find out. Anything. Then after we get our information, we will follow him to the next town and corner him."

Asami and Bree headed in the direction that the sheriff pointed to and with each step, Asami could feel her heartbeat pounding within her throat. She sucked in a deep breath and blew it out, hoping to focus on her task. "Asami, do you think it's really him? I mean, we don't even know what he looks like." Bree whispered as she touched her friend's elbow. But that was the thing that none of her friends knew about her. That she indeed knew the humanoid typhoon's appearance. How could she ever forget what _that_ man had done to her? The answer was never. Swallowing hard, Asami cut her hues in the direction of her friend and forced a smile to her lips. "Aw, come on, Bree. Have I ever misguided you? Besides, you'll know him once you see him. He'll be about 6 foot tall with blonde hair and a long, red coat."  
Bree's expression questioned Asami in so many levels, but her eyes soften and placed a firm hand against her shoulder. "No, you haven't. Asami, I don't want hunting him down to bring on another episode. I don't…"  
"Bree, enough." Asami snapped, facing away from the woman that showed so much compassion for her over the years. But this time, she had to be the strong one of the group and that's exactly what she intended to be. "Look, I wouldn't be doing this if I thought I would relapse again. I'm doing this so I can move on with my life and not feel guilty that I lived when my mother didn't. So can we focus at the task at hand?"

Even though Asami tried to reassure Bree, she could still see the concern in the brunette's eyes and she respected that. Friendship meant everything to her, but she had to make sure that her demons were killed this time. Even if that meant burying them alive. Taking one last step, Asami jerked her arm from her side and held it in front of Bree, forcing her back. She crouched down, motioning her friend to join her as they looked over the boulder down to the fight scene below. From the look of things, it was a giant of a man with a green mohawk battling it out over…yes that was him. Tied up was the man she had been searching for. The man dressed in a red coat with spiky blonde hair. He was right there. Now, she had to confirm that it was him. "Okay I believe that is the man that we have been searching for; however, I'm going to sneak closer to make sure." She lowered herself down and then slowly inched her way down the cliff, making sure to keep out sight. As she reached for the branch that was sticking out of the side of the cliff, she misplaced her footing and lost her balance. She could feel herself falling fast and it was inevitable to stop it until it would be too late and her face was planted into the dirt. Closing her eyes tightly, she knew that she might as well kiss her ass goodbye, since no mortal would have been able to survive the fall. _No. I refuse to go out like this. I refuse to allow myself to die when I was this close. When we were this close. _Her thoughts rambled through her head, but something wasn't quite right. Instead of having the same feeling as before, gut-wrenching as she fell to her death, her body was relaxed and all the tension she once had disappeared altogether. Flashing her eyes opened, she saw the ground inching closer to her feet; however, she wasn't falling anymore, she was guiding downward. With the tilt of her head, panic overwhelmed her. Her eyes widen and as she opened her mouth to speak, her voice vanished. _H-how can this be?_

Once down on solid ground, her legs were loose as rubber and the one emotion that she had hidden for far too long rose once again. Fear. Standing before her with a gentle grin upon his face was the man that her and her friends had been searching for. Vash the Stampede. His presences didn't frighten her, but his purpose in saving her. The question that ran through her mind was: why? Why did her do it? Was it because of his guilt? Was it because he had plans for her once again? What the hell did this man want from her. There was only one way she was going to find out and she plan to.  
She took a half-step closer to the mysterious man and without putting much thought to it, she quickly raised her hand from her side and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. "You bastard! How dare you?" The blond male covered his cheek with his palm, his smile never leaving his face. How could he still be so happy after that hit? Did he get off from physical pain? She narrowed her eyes, her anger building up inside her, ready to explode for the least littlest thing. "Ms., I don't know what I did to make you so mad, but I'm truly sorry."

_Sorry._ That one word caused her to boil and she slapped him repeatedly until her hand was seized by the man's. By this time, she was breathing deeply, gasping really, and yet the man continue to smile. Her rage was winding down as tears started to fall from her eyes. Turning her head from him, she covered her face as she ran toward the path of cliff to head back to town. She was embarrassed and felt weak.  
"No…don't go that way!" the man called after her, however, she refused to listen to him. His voice echoed in her skull which caused her to run faster until she found herself facing the man with a mohawk. She spread her legs apart as she stood her ground, easing her hand to her back, fingers touching the glock that was safely tucked away. "Stand back." Cutting her eyes in the direction of the voice, she saw Vash running for her, arms wide open. Taking a step back, she watched him as he blocked her body with his, a serious expression across his face. _If these two clowns want to fight it out to the death, then let them. I'll be rooting for the giant. _She swore under her breath as she quickly headed back up the cliff to her friend. Noticing the wide eyes and mouth dropped, she shrugged. "Bree, what the hell was I suppose to do? Fight both of them? I don't think so. Besides, I don't think that giant is even human! If Vash lives, then we'll deal with him, but I doubt he will."

On the way back to the city of Felnarl, Asami couldn't help but think about the humanoid typhoon. It was definitely him, but why was his behavior so different. Inside of being an arrogant ass, he was compassionate. With a stretch, she clamped the nape of her neck with her palm, "Gah…what in the hell is wrong with this picture!?"  
Bree glanced over to her friend with arched eyebrows, "What are you mumbling about? You said it was him. Are you having doubts because you're _attracted _to him?" Asami stopped in her tracks and stared at Bree as if she could have killed her. "W-what!? How did you come up with that conclusion, smartass?"

"Quite simple really. The Asami that I know and love would've never given Vash the Stampede the time of day to escape, but you did. The only logically explanation is that you have some type of feelings for him. Which I can't complain, he didn't look half…"  
Without allowing her to finish, Asami slapped her palm over Bree's mouth, pushing against her lips. "Shut up already! Man you are annoying." She released her hand and exhaled. "No, I don't have _feelings_ for him, but something's not right. I'm mean, he didn't have the same intensity in his eyes like I remember."  
"Well nonetheless, maybe we should pretend to be interested, at least that will tell us if we have our man." Bree said clasping her hands together.

"That's right and properly go out on a date with me. I mean him."  
Asami and Bree both looked at each other with pure confusion and then turned their heads in the direction of the strange male voice. A scream escaped Bree's lips as she jumped into Asami's arms as Vash walked closer. "Have you been eavesdropping on our important conversation?" Asami snapped, easing Bree's feet back on the ground.  
"Me? Of course, not. That wouldn't have been the right thing to do." Vash laughed, looking back and forth between the two girls. "What are you two doing out here? It's not like it's a hotel in this remote area."

Rolling her tongue over her bottom lip, Asami looked around, trying to think up an excuse. "You see mister, my companion and I were searching for a body guard to accompany us to the next town. Bandits' numbers have been on the raise lately and being women, we would hate to be robbed and taken advantage of by them. So you can see our problem." _No way in hell he would believe that. I hate making up stories on a whim. _She thought before glancing over to the blonde gunman to witness tears rolling down his cheeks. "…um…why are you crying?"

"That's such a truthful story." He sobbed and then wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "It would do me the honor to escort you beautiful ladies to the next city." From his answer, both Bree and Asami smiled. _Perfect. _"Oh, sir, can we go back to Felnarl to get my other two girlfriends." He gave her a nod and they headed back towards town to get Natalie and Amanda to really get the party started. And by party started: to end the life of Vash the Stampede.

* * *

**What will happen between the girls and Vash?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Hey You Can't Do That!  
**


End file.
